


Dreams Do Come True

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's fascinated when he sees a real castle and he desperately wants to visit it, it's in Disney World - Tony decides it's time for a little road trip to show Steve that the place isn't all that, but it has the adverse effect. Disney land provides more adventures for Steve than he's faced in a lifetime with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Do Come True

Steve was sat in front of the television, watching a baseball game, as per usual, though it could hardly be called sitting. He was comfortable, his chin propped on the arm of the long sofa that his body was stretched along. He was lying, chest down on the sofa with his head tilted so that he could view the screen, it was an awkward position but it was comfortable for him. They hadn’t had much to do in all honesty, it was a good feeling. Though crime would never cease, it was nice to see that it had lessened more recently which gave them some time to spend together – ‘them’ being Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, who were now quite officially a couple. Everyone had acknowledged the fact that they had fallen so deeply and hopelessly in love with each other and accepted it. At least it meant that quarrels were kept to a minimum or at least, less frequent.

Arguing was part of their relationship, especially as it constantly renewed it and thus couldn’t be avoided, of course their clash of egos would result in what Tony had called ‘hate sex’, which he seemed to enjoy more than he would let on, though Steve was more of a lover. He liked to ‘make love’ with slow, sensual movements, lingering touches and subtle tongue flicks. He just wanted things to last. He just wanted to spend time with Tony, especially on days such as these where the sun was shining brightly through the windows and a cool breeze was flowing through the partially opened windows with the blinds making a clattering sound as they flew about. 

Tony walked up into the main room, stretching his arm behind his head until it made a crack. He smirked contently; wearing just a white sleeveless vest and jeans, looking casual just as he was about to return to his workshop. He spotted Steve, seeing him just lying there and couldn’t resist walking over and sitting on his back, hearing the blond make a little “oof” noise as he sat down. 

“Why so restless lookin’ Cap?” Tony asked as he reached over, combing his fingers through Steve’s hair, Steve looked over his shoulder at Tony with a widespread, content smile as he felt the soft touches of his ‘lover’, 

“I’m just relaxing for once, Tony.” He said, wiggling his feet in the air to show that he was still somewhat active and wasn’t being a total couch potato. His eyes returned to the flickering screen, seeing that the commercials had come on and he pouted a little. Though he was constantly fascinated by the new products that were coming out, he just wanted to watch baseball and disliked when it was interrupted. 

The advert began to show adults singing and dancing then focused on a large castle with fireworks shooting up into the night sky around it, bursting into a montage of different foods, rides and activities. “Disney World, a place where dreams come true.” 

There was a moment of silence as Steve’s eyes stared, mesmerised by the bright colours before his feet stopped wiggling, 

“...They have a castle.” He said, 

“Yeah... It’s a kids place, castle’s an attraction.” Tony said with a simple shrug, 

“...”

“What is it, Steve?” Tony asked as he tilted his head to look at the blond, 

“I want to go.” 

Instantly Tony burst out laughing, that was the last thing that he was expecting to hear from a war hero. He always knew Steve had a soft side to him but was he really serious?  
“You are kidding, right? That place is for kids.” He said with a sideward purse of his lips, tapping Steve’s head with his index finger. 

“Adults were there too, Tony. But... If you think it’s for kids, then fine, it just looked nice is all.” He said, huffing slightly as he continued watching the screen, his eyes once more dazing off into the distance. 

Tony blinked, not knowing what to do or say before standing up, he had nothing to lose. Sometimes when he spoke, he often forgot that Steve grew up during the depression and didn’t really have much of a childhood, especially since he wanted to join the army at such a young age. He couldn’t afford to have many toys or gadgets, so the least that Tony could do was provide him with what he had missed out on – it was better late than never.  
“Get up and get ready.” He said as he walked over to the bedroom, 

“What? Where are we going?” Steve asked as he raised his head, looking over at Tony through the top of his eyes, 

“Just get ready, Rogers.” He said, shutting his door and throwing on more presentable clothes; there was no way he was going to go out looking like the grease monkey he was. If he was going to a public place then he had to look slick with his hair gelled back, his sunglasses on, a black rock-band shirt covered with a smart one that was only partially buttoned up to reveal the shirt beneath it, along with a smart pinstriped black blazer and darker jeans. Yes, Tony Stark would always look suave, no matter where he was going. Steve on the other hand just threw on a pair of jeans with a light grey jumper, with a loose hoodie over that so that he could push his hands into his pockets. 

“Let’s go.” Tony said, again, very bluntly and demandingly. He led Steve to the garage and jumped into his red Ferrari with the personalised number plate. 

“Where are we going?” Steve asked with his eyebrows furrowed, sometimes he could be so oblivious, but even more so when he was just casually relaxing at home; it was as though his brain went into shut-down with lack of activity and he became so naive, that’s why he always depended on his work to keep him sharp and that’s why secretly, he loved keeping active. 

“You wanted to see a castle right?” Tony asked as his foot hammered down on the acceleration pedal as soon as he heard the clicking sound of their seatbelts, jumping the car into gear and speeding down the highway, weaving in and out through the passing cars and ignoring the horns that he had heard; some from adoring fans, some from jealous boyfriends. 

The wind cut through Steve’s hair and instantly messed it up, that’s why Tony always used so much hair gel. “There’s a castle nearby?” He asked,  
“Sort of.” He replied, driving as quickly as he could. They passed various American attractions; after all, travelling through states had its highlights. This was a good time for Steve to see what the country that he loved so much had really turned into, and what had changed. It was a brief road trip that they weren’t really prepared for. Usually Tony would’ve taken his jet, but where was the fun in that? Especially when the weather was as glorious as it was today. It was a fine time for them to enjoy the sun; they even stopped off to get Steve a new pair of aviators along the way. Though throughout the entire journey Tony didn’t give away any hints as to where he was taking Steve, but a part of him knew the solider would’ve used that instinct of his to catch on by now, but it seemed that Steve was playing along. He was excited too; he and Tony hadn’t spent that long together in a long time, not without machines or villains to fight. 

Going from diner to diner, eating, enjoying milkshakes, burgers, hot dogs; everything that they both loved along the way to this mystery destination that wasn’t so much a mystery, but still, it was an adventure. Steve had gotten used to how reckless Tony’s driving was, watching him get annoyed whenever they would hit traffic. Only once did he ever let Steve take the wheel, and that was because he was far too tired to carry on driving – Steve was a cautious driver, safe but steady and ensuring he stuck to the speed limit that Tony would constantly disregard. But occasionally he would glance over at Tony, watching him sleep, feeling his head rest on his shoulder accompanied with soft breathing and the odd murmur. Sometimes he would lift his hand from the wheel and caress the side of Tony’s face, bringing a gentle smile to his own. 

Once the morning arrived, Tony took the wheel again, driving until they reached a huge sign ‘Welcome to Disney World’. Driving all the way across the country from New York to Florida was totally worth the hassle once Tony saw Steve’s eyes light up the instant that his eyes set sight upon the blue peaked turrets. It was as white as snow and the blue matched his uniform. He jumped out of the car, not even bothering to open the doors once the car was parked and he ran to the entrance, his hands hanging by their sides as he stood with his mouth open. 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, but it was somewhat endearing to see him like this. He really was a child at heart. He was surrounded by sounds of bustling crowds, gamekeepers shouting for people to join in, the music from rides and the screams of joy. Nothing warmed his heart more than seeing others happy. He grabbed Tony by the arm and pulled him to a candy floss stand, buying some and eating it quickly, offering some to Tony,  
“It’s so sweet!” He said happily, Tony took a couple of bites and nodded though Steve noticed that Tony had some in his beard and laughed, leaning down and clearing it out for him. 

“You’re pretty easily amused.” Tony said with an eyebrow raise, 

“This is amazing! Look! Tony look!” He exclaimed, dragging Tony over to the teacups and staring at them, “They’re huge.” 

“It’s a ride... Steve.” 

“Oh... Oh what about this!” He said, pulling Tony over to the queue for the rollercoaster and reading the sign, “Space... Mountain? Space!? Tony! We can go to space!” He said as he momentarily jumped on the spot. 

“You know you don’t really... Oh never mind.” He said as he rolled his eyes. He had gotten used to Steve pulling him around the park, that way he couldn’t even be stopped by other fans, Steve was rushing around so frantically, desperate to see every single thing the park had in store for them. Tony flashed his cash to ensure that Steve didn’t really have to wait in the queues, but of course he had to do so behind Steve’s back, there was no way the super soldier would agree to queue jumping. After the ride Steve realised why he didn’t fly often, especially at such a high speed. He walked around dizzily and sat down with his head between his knees whilst Tony patted him on the back, 

“That’s something you’ll need to get used to, Cap.” He said with a glint of amusement in his eyes, at least he was having fun. He hadn’t been this joyful in a long time, and seeing Steve happy made him happy too, even though he spent most of the time in the place wondering around like a lost puppy. Every time Steve would get excited, he’d run over to a stall of his choice and leave Tony wondering where he had gone, only to see him return with large plush toys that he had won. He’d even won some toys for the kids who were trying the games out and hadn’t managed to win, accompanying each toy with the line, 

“You deserve something for trying, don’t give up, trooper!” 

Many children recognised Steve, even out of uniform they ran up to him and he happily posed with them, though it was nice not to be the centre of attention especially when the Disney characters came out and paraded around the park. As they did, Steve stood by Tony, his arm wrapped around his waist, eating hot dogs together. Occasionally Steve did get startled as he spotted strange things talking such as Dalmatians and teapots. The millionaire would have to be the one that would have to explain how everything was a robotic toy or animation, or even someone in a suit. He would shake his head every time Steve would try and talk back to the robots, knowing for well they weren’t as smart as his own creations, but Steve’s childishness never ceased to amuse him, heck, he was the one that was considered childish amongst the Avengers due to his attitude and approach, so it was nice to take the backseat this time. 

At the end of the day, by the time it was dark and the stars were out, sparkling ever so elegantly above the well lit castle that the two stood by, Tony was exhausted and leaning on Steve’s chest, with his arm possessively around his super soldier as he bit down on the large, multicoloured lollipop that Steve offered to him, crunching some of the candy and licking his lips. They walked over to a bench and sat down together, with a perfect view of the castle, with Steve biting one side of the sweet and Tony gnawing on the other until it was finished. Both of their lips and tongues were stained with the food dye and as Steve caught a glimpse of Tony, he chuckled, curling up to him and kissing him lightly on the cheek, leaving a small smudge-stain. 

“Thank you for this, Tony, it really was fun...”

“I know you’ve never done anything like this before...” 

“It was pretty magical.” He said proudly, his eyes catching the light of the castle and glimmering an even brighter blue, 

“That’s a nice way of putting it.” He said, placing his hand on Steve’s lap, looking up at him and smiling contently, it was nice to see the solider drop his seriousness and his work ethic the entire time that they were together this time with nothing to draw him back to his work. 

“It’s true, this was amazing.” He said with his eyes looking at every inch of the perfectly sculpted castle, just like from the stories that he had read as a child and now seeing it in reality, in all of its beauty was as though a dream really did come true, 

“Well you can thank me later.” He said with a sly grin, only to receive a small push in return, Steve knew exactly what Tony wanted and really, he had no qualms, he just didn’t want to ruin the moment with such talk. 

Steve instead pulled Tony closer into his arms until the man rested his head against Steve’s chest, kissing the top of his gelled hair, 

“This is perfect.” He said, hearing the scream of a firework as it shot into the sky, right above the castle, just like in the commercial. It burst into a beautiful, bright floral design and he looked up with awe. 

Tony cuddled up to Steve happily, purring like a content cat in his large arms, “keep watching.” He said, 

“Why?” Steve asked with furrowed brows just as he looked up, seeing the fireworks shoot up into a heart shaped pattern with a T and an S either side. “I-is that? ... Did you?” He stuttered, 

“I know a couple of guys that work here, they rigged it.” He said with a shake of his shoulders, “No big deal.” 

He couldn’t help getting this emotional, it felt so right, and he lifted Tony from his chest and placed a kiss filled with adoration and love onto his lips, shutting his eyes. Initially Tony was caught by surprise but his expression softened as he tilted his head into the kiss, with the sound of bursting fireworks surrounding them. 

His hand reached for Tony’s and laced their fingers together, standing up after their long, affectionate, sweet tasting kiss. He leaned down once more and kissed him lightly, unable to tear himself away from those heart shaped lips so abruptly. 

“Thank you for making my dreams come true, Tony.”

“Hey, it’s just Disney world it’s not like it’s a big ambition or anything.” He said as he walked back to the car with Steve,

“I wasn’t talking about that... I was talking about this.” He said as his thumb grazed along Tony’s hand and he smiled, so softly at the man he walked next to. Instantly Tony’s cheeks turned pink and he coughed, clearing his throat, 

“It’s nothing Cap...” 

“It’s everything to me. I love you Tony Stark.”


End file.
